


Five Dates Bucky Didn't Realize He Was On (And the One That He Planned Himself)

by icywind



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Clint Barton is a good boyfriend, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Oblivious Bucky Barnes, Slow Romance, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Tiny bit of Angst, dinner date, even when Bucky doesn't know he's his boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10085567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icywind/pseuds/icywind
Summary: To say that Bucky was surprised when Clint kissed him was an understatement. But it was nothing compared to the shock he felt when he learned they'd been dating for months without him realizing it.Clint gets whisked away for a mission before they have time to talk and Bucky is left to figure things out on his own - hindsight being 20/20 he can't help but wonder how he missed things the first go around.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phae/gifts).



> This fic began life as a gift fic for [phae](http://archiveofourown.org/users/phae) for Christmas - which turned into New Years and then Valentines Day and now...er...Unbirthday? Oops? I hope you enjoy it even a fraction of the amount I enjoy being your friend. :)
> 
> Thanks to the lovely [ereshai](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai) for the quick beta and apologies because I totally tinkered with it afterwards so there might be some mistakes.
> 
> This fic is officially a part of the Winterhawk MiniBang - I guess I am not so good at "mini" huh?

 

 

Lips. Lips pressed against his. Specifically _Clint's_ lips pressed against his, and Bucky had no idea how to react. Why would Clint be kissing him?

And then Clint pulled away, soft frown on his face.

“I um... Okay. So...” He drew the word out, hand going to the back of his neck in what Bucky had come to recognize as one of Clint's few nervous tells. “I think...I think I was reading things wrong there. For uh...maybe for a while?” Clint's voice rose a tiny bit in pitch. “I am so so sorry about that. Damn. Well.” He suddenly backpedaled a bit. 

“You know what? Let's uh. Let's pretend that didn't just happen, okay? I had a great time, I'm hoping you did too. And uh – still friends, right?”

Bucky nodded dimly, still thoroughly confused, as Clint nodded to himself before rubbing his hands together – another tell – and taking another step back and away from him. 

“Right. So. Sorry again and uh – see you...tomorrow.” And with that, Clint vanished down the hallway, though Bucky did catch him mutter “stupid stupid, such an idiot Barton,” under his breath before he was out of even Bucky's enhanced hearing range.

What the fuck had just happened?

 

 

~~

 

 

Breakfast in the communal kitchen the following morning was an even more boisterous affair than usual, with lots of food and lots of voices as the majority of the team was there rather than spun off into action teams. Jane and Pepper were also in residence and Bucky found it fascinating the difference to Tony's demeanor when Pepper and Rhodey were both around at the same time. It made him a lot less shifty – still hyper-verbal and frustratingly annoying at times – but far more settled in his skin than he was normally. 

It would have been easy for Bucky to avoid talking to Clint and vice-versa with so many people around but they still shared pleasantries and made eye-contact. There was almost no indication of the awkwardness from whatever had happened the night before. Almost. Maybe it was only because he was hyper aware of Clint because the night before had thrown him so much, but, he found that when he and Clint were near one another his own body _reacted_ to Clint's. He found himself leaning in towards him then they were close. Noted how different it felt when he had casual contact with Clint vs one of the others – how the touch _pleased_ him. He also thought he noticed a certain something in Clint's gaze as he looked at him once when he thought Bucky wasn't looking.

 

 

~~

 

 

“Barton did something strange last night,” Bucky said to Natasha later that day while they were doing yoga.

“And?” she replied smoothly, flowing from one position to the next her tone clearly suggesting 'it's Barton – define weird because – Barton.'

“He kissed me.”

“How is that weird?”

How was that weird? Was she trying to make a joke? “It was on the mouth. Romantic,” he explained at the same time she said:

“You guys have been dating for a few months.”

There was a rather comical pause as they stared at each other for a beat – Natasha's words sinking in, Bucky's confession just hanging in the air.

“That is just weird enough to be a real thing,” Natasha eventually said, switching positions again. 

Bucky did not follow suit, mind still racing at the implication. He and Barton had been dating? For months? Why...? How...?

“I like both of you and I will be happy to discuss things, but you should probably talk to Clint to clear the air first, don't you think?”

And those words spurred Bucky into action, he rolled over, then sprang to his feet. 

“I'm obligated to say don't break him please!” Natasha called after him as he exited the gym. 

Break Barton? He wasn't going to hurt him. Of course, she could have been talking about emotional pain. That was another way to break a person. He didn't want to do that either. Hell, he didn't think he had the power to do that to Barton. They were friends, good friends, but he wouldn't be able to break him emotionally. Of course, maybe he actually did without realizing it? If Clint had believed they'd been dating it meant he had feelings for Bucky...

No. There was no way Clint would have _feelings_ for Bucky.

Jarvis let Bucky in without any questions, which meant Clint was expecting him. 

“How long?” Bucky asked as he stalked into Clint's bedroom. He stopped short when Clint turned to face him, jeans on but hanging open, belt unbuckled. He had a towel in hand that he was scrubbing over his hair, then passed over his bare chest to catch some stray water droplets. 

“Just a sec,” Clint said, holding up a finger, his volume was slightly off so Bucky was unconcerned that he didn't answer the question right away.

Bucky didn't mean to stare as Clint went to retrieve and insert his hearing aids, but he hadn't been expecting so much skin. Which was a stupid thing to think because he'd seen Clint naked before. But just...there was _so much_ skin. Had he taken a step closer to him?

“How long?” he repeated more quietly once Clint had nodded.

Clint's hand went to the back of his neck again. “Um...three months or so?”

“Three months?” Bucky repeated flatly. Because confusion with a little bit of annoyance was a lot easier to deal with than the confusion and...whatever else it was that was beginning to creep up at the thought that Clint had feelings for him.

“Five dates,” Clint mumbled, Bucky's enhanced hearing only just making it out. 

“Five dates in three months. I don't-” Bucky repeated, hand going through his hair before gesturing vaguely in the air. It didn't make sense to him. 

“Yeah... I'm sorry. I thought...” Clint chewed on his lip and let his hand fall from his neck. His face went pinched, just a little – like he was trying to hide it but couldn't, not fully. “I thought we were on the same page with this and I was wrong and I'm sorry about that. I should – I should have been more open, more _obvious_ , or or -”

“Excuse me sir, I have Nick Fury on the line for you,” Jarvis broke in. 

Well that was more than a little annoying.

“Put him through,” Clint said, shrugging at Bucky before turning to face the wall where moments later Fury's face appeared.

“Barton. Barnes,” Fury greeted, nodding to Bucky before meeting Clint's gaze. “Barton, I have a favor to ask of you.”

“Sir?”

“I've got some green agents going out on a mission. Should be a milk run but you and I both know how that can go belly up in seconds. I was planning on having Bobbi look after them from afar, just in case, but Coulson needed her for something more pressing.” Fury's face was apologetic. “Can I get you to step in on the babysitting? You know I wouldn't ask if I didn't have to.”

“I know Nick.” Clint's face did something complicated that Bucky couldn't quite put a name on. “I'll do it.”

“Grab some gear, I'll have a jet pick you up in fifteen.” With that, the screen with Fury winked out.

“Look um.. Can we,” there was a pause and a breath as Clint seemed to collect himself. “We'll have to finish this later, okay?”

“Yeah, sure.” Bucky replied as Clint pulled on a black shirt and went to his closet for his gear. 

“Hey-” Clint said, pausing next to Bucky. “I know this is weird and we need to talk and all but...” his hand twitched like he wanted to reach out and touch Bucky. Clint was generous with his affection, very tactile with all of his teammates. It was weird that he wasn't reaching out right now. He hadn't hesitated to do that since Bucky had first joined the team and they'd share several stilted interactions before Clint had blurted out that he was _“used to touching people but that he didn't want to touch Bucky without his permission or if it would bother him but that he hadn't know how to ask without it being weird as hell and – hey look, it's getting weird right now.”_ Bucky had been charmed by the babbling and agreed tentatively to being okay with Clint's handsiness (with the assurance he would say if it bothered him). 

It was a little surprising how much it bothered him right now that Clint wasn't reaching out to touch him. How much he wanted him to.

“I don't have a right to ask this, but, just be square with me, please? Are we okay? Or at least gonna be okay? I don't-” Clint breathed out a sigh. “Even if things get a little weird for a bit, I'd still like to stay friends if you're okay with it. No more projecting, I promise. All professional.”

“...sure?” Bucky replied, hating that it came out as more of a question, but, he was still thoroughly confused. Three months. Five dates. Projecting? What had he been missing? 

Clint smiled but it was a sad one and his face looked resigned. Inexplicably, Bucky's chest ached.

“Stay safe, good luck,” he said, to which Clint replied with another tight not-smile and a thanks. As he made his way out of the suite, Bucky found himself rubbing his chest, trying to ease the ache.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

“You really had no idea?” Natasha asked the following day as they stood together in her kitchen waiting for the kettle to boil.

“What was our first date?” Bucky asked, toying briefly with the delicate mugs on the counter. She looked him in the eye, honest, open, looking for something – though he had no idea what. Maybe the truth in his statement? “Natalia, please?” Maybe it was how his voice cracked when he asked, just a step below begging, but she nodded.

“The museum. Your first date, in his mind, was when you went to the museum.”

 

 

~~|~~

 

 

“Okay, I know it might be a little nerdy, but I thought it could be fun?” Clint said as the stood in front of the American Museum of Natural History. He'd been coy all morning about where he was going to take Bucky, even refusing to answer which stop they were getting off at when they'd jumped on the subway. 

“It might be a little nerdy but I'm okay with that,” Bucky replied, smiling easily. “What made you think of it?”

“Well uh – little bit of this, little bit of that? I know you're into space – astronomy. Oh yeah, I know the lingo,” Clint winked. “And I uh, I figured a guy that once went to the Stark Expo for fun would enjoy spending the day, or part of the day at a museum.”

Bucky's smile widened in delight. He'd mentioned to Clint ages ago how amazing he found it that humans had made it to the moon and confessed his guilty pleasure for any type of space oriented documentaries. He hadn't expected him to remember that. Or do something about it.

“Steve's great and all, but we never could agree on things to do at a museum. I mean, don't get me wrong, it's fine that he likes to sit and do some drawing, but sometimes you just have to go and explore, you know?”

“Well – I have a bit of a plan today, but if it's not cool you can let me know and we'll change it up?” Clint said, as they made their ways up the steps.

Clint's plan, as it turned out, was a recommended self-guided Earth and Space tour. They began with the Scales of the Universe, marveling at the various sizes (relative – anyway) of different objects in the universe. They took in a show at the Big Bang Theater, then strolled down the Cosmic Pathway. 

“One step is millions of years...” Bucky said, not at all ashamed at the awe in his voice.

“Time travel's never been so easy,” Clint said in reply, hopping from one foot to the other while saying 'dinosaurs' - 'no dinosaurs.'

They did a thorough exploration of the Hall of the Universe, stopping part way through for lunch, before pressing onward.

“You can touch the one at Air and Space,” Clint said when they looked at the moon rocks on display. “Of course, you're probably touching more grime from the countless children and tourists than you are rock by this point.”

“That does take a little of the romance out of it,” Bucky nodded in agreement. Still, just getting to see an actual rock from the moon was fucking brilliant. And hey – maybe next time they saved the world they could talk NASA into letting him touch one in Houston.

Museum fatigue was a genuine thing, and Bucky could only take crowds comfortably for so long, so despite their best efforts to make it to the rest of the museum, they ended up just hitting the Earth and Space shop where somehow Clint ended up purchasing a bag's worth of things while Bucky just browsed around. 

They opted to walk back to the Tower via Central Park, rather than take the subway. The weather was comfortable and despite the walking they'd done inside, the idea of enjoying the fresh air called to Bucky.

“Next time – dinosaurs.” He said to Clint, as they ambled along.

“It's a little bit of a travesty that we didn't get to it today, but I'm okay with that. Remind me to tell you about the time Cap nearly got turned into one.”

“You...you really can't dangle that kind of thing in front of me and not elaborate.” Steve hadn't said anything about that. Then again, Steve made a habit of jumping out of planes without a chute and conveniently forgetting about it when Bucky brought it up, so...

“Mad scientist – what can I say?” Clint grinned and they fell silent for a time, enjoying the sound of fall in the park.

“Saw you eyeing this – thought you might like to try some.” Clint reached into his bag and held out a package of Astronaut Ice Cream. 

“You know they didn't actually take that on any missions,” Bucky replied, though he still grabbed the package and opened it with a grin and a thanks.

“It's a little like Lucky Charm marshmallows in consistency,” Clint said.

“It's...interesting,” Bucky replied after his first bite. “Good but...”

“Slightly disappointing?”

“Maybe. The chocolate is pretty good though.” The feel of it melting on his tongue was kinda cool as well, though he wasn't quite sure he wanted to admit that. 

“Next time I'll get you the ice cream sandwich, it's a little better.”

The walk back seemed to take no time at all, though Bucky knew they covered a good two miles. It was probably the company. The easy way in which he and Clint could talk about absolutely anything.

“Thank you, Clint. I had a great time,” Bucky said as they stepped into the elevator. 

“I'm glad,” Clint said with a warm smile. “I did too.”

 

 

~~

 

 

The following day Bucky entered his bedroom and burst out laughing when he caught sight of the plush version of the Moon sitting on his pillow with a note next to it.

Just in case you need a friend and I'm not around – enjoy your new [Moon Buddy](http://shop.amnh.org/a701/moon-celestial-buddy.html)!  
\- Clint

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

“James! Wait, sorry - Bucky,” Pepper smiled widely at him as he entered the entertainment room. “Would you care to join us?” She was sitting on one of the couches with Rhodey, her feet resting in his lap. 

“Pixar marathon as soon as Tony emerges from his coffee come-down coma. Which should be any minute now,” Rhodey continued.

“It's actually quite amusing to watch. He sort of stumbles in sniffing around like a cartoon character following a scent.”

Well, that explained the spread they had on the table in front of him. Fruits and vegetables, mini bagels and toast and spreads of all kinds. Juices and water to drink and carafes of coffee and tea as well. Hair of the dog, he supposed, if you could apply that to a coffee hangover the same as you did to an alcohol one.

“Starting out with _Wall-E_ and then we're watching _The Incredibles_.” Rhodey sounded as excited as a little kid.

“That's a good one, _The Incredibles_.” Bucky noted. “Clint and I saw that at one of the art house theaters downtown.”

“Where is Clint anyway?” Pepper asked.

“Mission, be back in a few days.” Bucky's mind was already moving away from this conversation though and he excused himself from the room with an absent “Thank you, maybe next time,” because he'd just realized something. 

That trip to the movies and the lunch before it had probably been their second date.

 

 

~~|~~

 

 

“I have to say I'm pretty futzing happy this place hasn't made it onto one of those damn hipster lists for retro places to go or whatever they say about them because I like that it's a hidden gem, you know?” Clint said as he worked methodically through his meatloaf special.

Bucky had been a little dubious when Clint had led him to this place, from the outside it looked rundown and a little terrible, but once they'd gone inside he'd found the surfaces to be worn but spotlessly clean. The woman behind the counter plus one of the waitresses greeted Clint by name and while he sometimes made a few questionable choices, he was actually careful about what he ate when he had the choice so the food couldn't be that bad. 

Now, as he plowed through his selection (the Big Breakfast Bash – eggs, toast and pancakes, hash browns and three types of breakfast meats – served all day because who doesn't like a breakfast party?) he had to admit it was indeed 'pretty damn awesome' as Clint had described it earlier.

They finished off their meals with a slice of pie each (because why not?) and then made their way out of the diner. 

“I think we might have to roll each other to where ever the heck it is we're going,” Bucky said as they turned the corner and stepped into the flow of traffic. 

“Are you saying you didn't save room for popcorn?” Clint teased.

“So I know why and how I eat so much, but where the heck do you put all of it?” Bucky replied, smiling quietly at the teasing.

“Magic,” was Clint's response as he turned his face to the winter sun. “It's not too much further, another few blocks.” They were silent for the rest of the walk but, as ever with Clint, the silence was a comfortable one. Bucky loved that about him. Spending time with him. He never forced Bucky to talk and it never felt weird. That was one of the many reasons why Clint had very quickly catapulted to his best friend right behind Steve.

“So – I know movies can be a little...difficult and sometimes it's hard to predict what's going to be upsetting,” Clint said as they neared the little theater. “So I'm hoping this one will fit the bill.” The poster was mostly reds, a family dressed in suits with a woman standing in the upturned corner of the poster. _The Incredibles_. 

“I've heard things about that I think.”

“It's about a superhero couple who end up back in the game, along with their kids. The husband's friend sounds like Fury – it's great. We had a meme at SHIELD for it and everything.” 

There was a certain note of not only humor to Clint's voice but satisfaction almost and Bucky raised a brow at him. “We huh?”

“I can neither confirm nor deny any involvement in the creation of that meme.”

“Yeah, I'll bet,” Bucky laughed as Clint guided him over to the ticket booth. Clint insisted on paying for the tickets just as he had insisted on paying for lunch (though he'd allowed Bucky to chip in on the tip)  
but Bucky put his foot down on letting him get the concessions as well – though he almost changed his mind when he saw the prices.

“That's highway robbery,” he muttered to Clint who laughed. “I don't care that we can easily afford it, or that there is a free refill, which, who is going to get up in the middle of a movie for that refill? Geeze.”

“You are such an adorably grumpy old man sometimes,” Clint teased, knocking his arm into Bucky's affectionately. Bucky tried to keep his expression serious, but failed. Clint's expression was quite adorable in its own right. 

The movie was a blast to watch and Bucky said as much when they exited the theater. He shared a few of his own thoughts and reactions, but, found himself enjoying Clint's clear excitement for the film as they made their way back to the tower. The way his eyes lit up, how his hands moved as he spoke about it, it all filled Bucky with a pleasant warmth. Because as much as he had enjoyed both the food and the movie, he'd enjoyed spending the time with Clint even more.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

“So you're the one that asked for the NHL package,” Clint said as he plopped down next to Bucky. He was sitting quite close, but Bucky found he didn't really mind Clint in his space. “Who we watching?”

Bucky turned his head to the side and raised an eyebrow at Clint who grinned in response. Sometimes he really enjoyed playing the brat a little too much.

“Colorado at Washington,” Clint said after squinting at the television. He paused for a moment, brows drawing together slightly. His confusion was almost cute. “Who are we rooting for?”

“Washington.”

“Really?” Bucky nodded. “Huh. Aren't they in the same division as the Isles now? Or did I miss something? Wouldn't a Colorado win be better?”

“Well sure, I guess – if I was an Isles fan.”

“But – but they're in Brooklyn! You and Steve are like the epitome of Brooklyn civic pride. Not gonna lie, you guys are dicks about it sometimes.”

“Well first, that might be a little more Steve than me – at least for sports. Second, I would gladly take them over the Rangers any day of the week because any team in Manhattan needs to be taken down a peg or three at all times. And third – the Brooklyn thing is way too recent. They spent the majority of their years further out onto the island. They are not a Brooklyn team. They haven't put in the time for it. And fourth – I just like Washington,” he finished with a shrug. 

“Capitals – Captain America?”

“Well...I guess that might have been a teasing thing for a bit, but I really just like them.” He wasn't sure how to explain that after the Battle over the Potomac he'd stuck around in DC longer than the Avengers had known. He'd holed up in a safehouse where at least one random agent had left behind some hockey books and videos. And since it had been April, the city had been buzzing about the playoffs (a nice excuse to pretend the violence hadn't happened) and Bucky had found all of it to be an interesting diversion from the pain of sorting through his tattered memories. 

“I like Ovechkin,” he added after a pause. Clint looked like he was biting his lip from the inside at that, his expression plainly stating he really wanted to say something but he knew it might get him into trouble. Bucky sighed and tried to not roll his eyes. “You want to make a Russian comrade joke, don't you?”

“So much,” Clint said. “You have no idea.” He bit his lip openly, his expression gleeful. There was no way anyone could be angry at that face. “There was this great commercial-”

“[Late night filings](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JA-okJmri2o). I've seen it.” He'd done his research when the Caps had been bounced. 

“So funny, right?”

“Yeah, it's a good one,” Bucky smiled at Clint's glee.

“So why him? Them?”

Bucky let out a breath as he gathered his thoughts. Why him indeed?

“I guess...I guess one of the reasons I like him is that he plays with such passion? He loves the game, anyone that watches can see that. He's a great teammate – gets just as excited for their achievements as his own. And I guess... I suppose one of the biggest reasons is – despite his talent, and the work he does in the community – people still insist on treating him like crap. And it's...it's hard to live like that, when the press wants you to be one thing, likes to portray you as one thing – when really, that isn't you at all. You never asked for that, never wanted it, and if you try to do anything to change that they don't always accept it. They keep saying the same stupid things and holding you to different standards and finding you wanting.”

He might be projecting just a tiny bit and he knew that Clint had figured it out because he reached out to place a hand on Bucky's shoulder for comfort.

“It would be easy for him to be bitter, but he isn't. He just makes jokes and goes on doing his thing,” Bucky grinned. “I admire that about him.” He wished he could be a little more like that. Learn to let some of the vitriol slide off of his back.

 

 

~~

 

 

“So, cross your fingers that no baddies decide to attack tomorrow slash if they do you or I are not needed to Assemble,” Clint said sliding up next to Bucky at the counter as he was making himself a sandwich. 

“Why?” Bucky asked, offering half the sandwich to Clint almost on autopilot. 

He waved it off and grinned at him in an expectant manner. “You ready?”

Bucky took a bite and waved 'go ahead.'

“Check it out!” And damn if Clint's grin didn't manage to turn up the wattage somehow as he pulled two tickets from his pocket. “You and me – Verizon Center. Section 100 Row H Seats 4 and 5. Still close enough to get the feel, high enough that the view is pretty great, and not super warped from the glass and – it's behind the bench.” 

“You got tickets to a Caps game?”

“Yup! Two tickets to the game, the train ride there and back – it's all taken care of.”

“That's...” Bucky set the sandwich down and had to think for a moment because – damn. “The game tickets alone...”

“Oh the money isn't that big of a deal. I mean, don't feel bad about it? Please? I...” and here Clint looked a little hesitant. “I didn't have much for a majority of my life, I mean, we've talked about that.”

Bucky nodded because they had. They'd shared more than a few late nights talking about their lives when neither could sleep because of nightmares.

“And so, I'm pretty good living light and cheap. I've got money saved up from SHIELD pay and Avengers royalties and other stuff that I don't entirely understand but, in the end, I've got more money than I know what to do with.”

Bucky knew the feeling – Steve was in a very similar boat because of backpay from his time on the ice. And despite being officially declared dead back in 1945, even he had been offered monetary compensation when he'd come back into the fold. 

“I never used to be able to do things for the people I care about. And I care about you and you need more good things in your life so is it okay if I spoil you a little bit with this?” Clint looked so earnest he could put Steve to shame. And Bucky's therapist had been working with him to help him be more accepting that he was allowed have nice things and be treated well.

“Yeah. Okay.” Bucky smiled and then smiled even wider when he saw how pleased his acceptance had made Clint. 

He was going to go to Washington to watch a hockey game.

 

 

~~

 

 

“Why am I not surprised?” Clint said, laughing when Bucky met him at the elevator the next day, decked out in an Ovechkin jersey with a beanie on his head.

“What? First rule of work – gotta dress the part to fit in, right?” He wasn't self-conscious, he had no reason to be, but as he looked at Barton's grinning face he found himself tugging on his sleeve.

“You look both dutiful and adorable.”

Bucky most certainly did not blush at that, it was just breezy on their walk to Penn Station to catch the train down to DC. Clint had spent about thirty minutes the evening before asking and asking again if Bucky was okay with taking a train. ( _“We can take a jet. One of Tony's planes...” “It's fine, Barton.”_ ) The trip was quick and enjoyable; Clint, as always, a font of seemingly endless stories and entertaining topics to talk about. Food was even served, which Bucky found a little weird (it wasn't that long of a trip) but Clint helpfully pointed out that it was a good idea given his caloric needs. 

They killed some time at Union Station, mostly window shopping at the various stores, grabbing snacks again, and then sneaking around the main hall looking at the statues.

“Did you know the statues are all naked – they were originally built like that because they wanted an accurate depiction of Roman soldiers – which, no one but the artist seemed to realize meant naked dudes. And well, can't have dudes with their dicks out – insert your own joke about our reps and their sex scandals here - greeting visitors to the nation's capitol. So they then covered them with shields for modesty?”

“No way.”

“Yes way.”

Curiosity sated ( _“disappointingly small, aren't they?”_ ) they departed, cutting over on E Street where Clint eventually led him into a place that was, quite honestly, the definition of a hole in the wall (space wise anyway), with barely any seating. They ended up smooshed close together in a corner, eating delicious as hell (as good as Clint had enthused for the last three blocks of the walk – though Bucky still blanched at the price) lobster rolls (and shrimp and crab because Bucky needed to try everything according to Clint) and trading their two microbrews back and forth. 

Bucky was anticipating an issue entering the arena (hello metal arm) but it seemed Clint had called ahead or something, pulled some sort of strings, because he exchanged a few words with the guards, flashed his ID, and they were able to avoid the detectors and wands. 

“I know you're already kitted out, but, wanna shop at all?”

“Nah, not now. After the game? Maybe?” Bucky replied, accepting a program and glancing around. “Let's find a good spot for warmups?”

“We can do that,” Clint replied, hooking an arm with his so they wouldn't get separated in the crowd as they wandered around the arena, eventually making their way down to the glass where they were able to catch the tail end of Braden Holtby at the bench, visualizing the game. It was a quirk that Bucky enjoyed about the man, and he'd mentioned that to his therapist who had suggested perhaps he should try to do visualization in his own life (with the caveat that he should not be upset with himself if things did not pan out as he had thought). He was still thinking about it. It certainly made sense for missions (much as it did for hockey games) but did he really want to try to apply it to mundane activities?

More and more people gathered at the glass and the first few rows behind, chatting and waiting as the clock counted down. A young boy sidled up next to Bucky, bumping into him slightly which caused his mother to gently chide him.

“Henry, be careful hon. Share your space, remember?”

“It's fine ma'am,” Bucky assured her, turning to the side some so Henry could press up against the glass.

He could hear Clint say to the woman. “It's his first game.”

Bucky turned around, his expression clearly saying 'really Barton?' “Are you going to tell everyone that?” He'd said it to a concession person and an usher already.

“Maybe,” Clint replied, eyes twinkling with mirth. The woman next to him smiled indulgently at the two of them and Henry pushed gently at Bucky's back insisting that he press himself closer to the glass. 

“Oh! Oh! Here they come Mister!” he said as the lights flashed and the horns blew, and Bucky craned his neck to watch the team take the ice.

It was stupid, really – he was a former assassin, a current member of the Avengers, he had his own degree of fame (and infamy) but he still felt a little thrill watching the players take the ice. Being so close to them. Watching them in person. On his bad days he wasn't sure he could feel such simple pleasures anymore and he turned around to give Clint a heartfelt smile of thanks for bringing him here and helping him feel that again.

 

 

~~

 

 

Bucky found what he was looking for between the second and third periods at one of the small shops dotting the concourse and he returned to his seat with a big grin.

“On the one hand - I love to see you smile, on the other hand – I'm not sure if I should be fearing for my life with that look.”

“Close your eyes,” Bucky said and Clint raised his brow. “Come on...” he wheedled and, with a soft smile, Clint complied. Bucky pulled a lavender knit hat with the capitals logo on it from his back pocket and stuffed it onto Clint's head – pulling it down over his eyes just to hear him laugh. Clint made a face at him, though his smile ruined whatever look he was going for, then carefully pulled the hat off, his hair spiking every which way, to get a better look at it. “You weren't dressed right and that was the closest I could get to your color.”

“Lavender is in the purple family,” Clint replied, pulling the hat back on. “Thank you.”

They shared goofy smiles for a few moments before the lights dimmed signaling the start of the third period.

After the game, they ended up pressed together on the crowded Red Line back to Union. Bucky wasn't a fan of large crowds in small spaces but with Clint right there pressed up against him he felt calm. Happy. And on the train ride back to New York when Clint fell asleep leaned against him Bucky realized he was feeling something he hadn't felt in years – content.

 

 

~~|~~

 

 

“Ah! Bucky! Would you care to join us? We are watching the Blues of St. Louis take on the Predators of Nashville. If that is not to your liking I am open to split-screening another game. Watching two games at once sounds like an enjoyable endeavor.” Thor said from where he and Jane were tucked in on the couch.

“I um – this is fine,” Bucky replied, dropping onto a chair with something less than his usual grace. He wondered how long he'd been standing there caught up in the memory of what had to have been his third date with Clint. 

“Is everything okay?” Jane asked from where she was perched under Thor's arm, notebook open in her lap and an equation scribbled on it already.

“Yeah... Just, remembering when Clint and I went to a game in D.C.”

“Ah yes. Clinton was most pleased by that excursion.”

“If you don't mind me saying, it was nice to see you so happy the day after that date.” Jane said.

“Yeah,” Bucky nodded. “I had a great time too.” And he had. So very much. It had been a damn near perfect day. Date. Now that he was looking back it was so very clearly a date that he felt a little foolish. Friends didn't do great big gestures like that. Or well – normal friends didn't. Tony did things like that and perhaps part of Bucky had just thought Clint was drawing a little on that as inspiration. He'd simply taken him at his word when he'd said he'd wanted to do things for the people he cared about.

Jane and Thor were smiling at him and he had to duck his head. Their gazes were too knowing. They had known it was a date – why hadn't he?

“Is this the first time one of you has had a mission since you've started dating?” Jane asked.

Bucky had to think about it for a bit but yeah – this was the first time either of them was on a solo mission, let alone a mission of length, since the point at which Clint had started to date him. “Yes. It is.”

“He'll be back soon,” Jane consoled.

“Clinton is a fine fighter and strategist – he will be okay.”

“I know. I know.” Bucky replied. “I just – I miss him.” The duo offered a smile as the weight of his admission sunk in. He missed Clint. And maybe not just as a friend.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unabashed Caps fan here (I will 'fight you' re Ovi, but if you're gonna make comments on my fic about _that_ just move along, okay?). I couldn't not make Bucky have a soft spot for them. And make some parallels. Ask me about my Clint = Backy theory sometime. ;)
> 
> So you can totally do this as a date - save for the late train back to NYC anyway. The hat Bucky purchases for Clint would have been in the Hockey Fights Cancer line if anyone is curious (I can't seem to find a pic of it anymore however).


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

The following day Bucky had joined Bruce and Wanda in the kitchen for dinner prep. He wasn't a bad cook, but then again he wasn't anywhere near as good as some of the others so he often got prep duty, which suited him just fine.

“I think we should stick to Indian dishes for the entree. We can get a variety of spice level that way.”

“And we can do Paprikás, which will compliment it well and gives variety for the vegetarians and meat eaters.”

“Good call,” Bruce nodded at Wanda.

“If we have the filo dough, we should do some samosas for starters as well. Maybe Lecsó too? Something a little heartier with all our heavy eaters.”

“Two or three desserts you think?”

“Three – we have too many sweet tooths on the team.” 

Bucky paused as he finished dicing another onion, is body slumping and his head hanging. The other two slowly fell silent and he felt their eyes on him. How the air had become cautious.

“Everything okay?” Bruce asked, voice careful.

“Everything is fine, I'm not going nuts, I just realized what my fourth date with Clint was.” He couldn't even be mad with their caution, Bruce knew all too well what it was like to have people walk on eggshells for no reason around him, as did Wanda with the raw power she possessed. Neither would have reacted lightly.

“Ah,” Wanda was the one to reply to the statement, reaching a hand out to place on his shoulder while Bruce added his own thoughtful noise, the mood in the room swinging back to light in the blink of an eye. 

“The dinner he made a month ago.”

“He asked for tips for that, you know.” Bruce said. “Wasn't sure what to make.”

“He asked me too,” Wanda said with a gentle smile. “He was quite nervous.” 

“I wish I had realized.” Bucky shook his head. “Why didn't I realize?”

 

 

~~|~~

 

 

“Having dinner with Clint tonight, right?” Steve asked, joining Bucky at the bar in the kitchen of their shared suite. 

“Yeah. I was going to head up in about - half an hour? Bucky replied, glancing up from the word search (they required less random knowledge than crosswords but still helped keep his mind sharp) he was working on. “I'm going to help some with the prep.”

Steve was giving him a strange look.

“And you're going to wear...that?”

“...yeah?” He glanced down at the t-shirt and flannel over faded jeans combo he had on. “What's wrong this? It's not like we're gonna make a mess or anything.” And it was layers, layers were great even within the confines of the tower.

“Yeah but, don't you want to wear something a little nicer?”

“This is nice? Also clean, by the way. And I'm not sure I want fashion advice from Mr. Button Down and Smedium Athletic Ware.”

“The tops are supposed to be form fitting.”

“Form fitting is one thing Stevie, some of your shirts are a cool breeze away from you poking someone's eye out.

Steve gave him a Look, but then the two of them cracked up anyway.

“Alright. Alright.” Steve eventually said when they'd managed to calm down. “At least tell me you have something to give him.” Bucky furrowed his brow at him and Steve rolled his eyes in an exaggerated manner and groaned. “Come on Buck! Host gifts were a thing even back in our day.”

“I guess I didn't think about it since we all live together? And I've brought beer and snacks up before.” Was he being a horrible friend? Because Clint was just about the most amazing friend in the world. He was coming to be nearly equal to Steve in Bucky's heart, albeit in a different way. He didn't... It was hard to classify Clint and what he meant to Bucky. He'd hate himself if he did something to let him down...

“Whoa, hey Bucky, it's okay. Breathe. I was just teasing. Just teasing.”

Bucky took a few breaths in time with Steve's voice and slowly the worry melted away. Steve's face was concerned but supportive and they watched each other in silence for a moment.

“I figured it might slip your mind, so I asked Pepper for a little help.” Steve raised a wine bottle in a bag up to the bar. “See? All set.”

“You're a God damn punk Rogers, but I love you.”

“Likewise Buck,” Steve beamed in reply and they shared a lingering tight hug.

“Though I still say you should change clothes,” Steve said, stepping back and giving Bucky his 'judging you' eyebrow. Bucky shoved his shoulder and they shared another laugh before Steve wandered back to his rooms. As soon as he was out of sight, Bucky glanced down at his clothes.

 

 

~~

 

 

“Hey! Glad you made it. How was traffic?” Clint's smile of greeting was so beautiful that it took Bucky a moment to parse the bad joke. He let his lips twitch just a little, fighting off a full smile, and raised his eyebrow. 

“Really Barton?”

“I thought it was pretty funny.”

“Your face is pretty funny.”

Clint practically beamed at him and pulled him into a loose hug as he gestured him inside. “I love that you took to the trash talk again so quickly. It took us a while with Steve. You look amazing by the way. That color looks so good with your eyes.”

“Thank you,” Bucky replied, warming at the wash of pleasure the compliment made him feel. “You too.” Clint had on a gray thermal Henley that not only looked nice with his eyes, but also clung to his muscles in a _very_ pleasing way Bucky noted, eyes sweeping up and down. “That's a good shirt,” he murmured. 

They stood just inside the door of Clint's suite, sharing a look Bucky wasn't sure he could name. “I brought this,” he eventually said, raising the bottle of wine from the bag. “If it doesn't go with what you're making, maybe next time?”

“As much as I enjoy cooking, I admit I don't know a lot about pairing wines and foods, but I think it will work. We're going Italian. An antipasto plate as a starter, garlic bread and spaghetti and meatballs – not angling for a Lady and the Tramp thing either, so no worries - and tiramisu for dessert.”

“I haven't seen that one,” Bucky admitted. Which meant he didn't get the reference at all. It was a little frustrating, but Clint was good about not making him feel stupid when it happened.

“Hey Jay?” Clint said.

“I will add the film to the group movie night queue.”

“Awesome!”

Despite Clint's assertion that he wasn't much of a cook, the food was good. Simple, sure, but Bucky never thought of himself as needing anything fancy. They talked and talked, the wine a nice accompaniment until dessert when Clint served coffee with the tiramisu. 

“My sleep schedule is pretty messed up anyway,” Clint confided upon taking his first sip.

“I hate to break it to you, but the coffee at seven pm might be a part of that,” Bucky replied with a grin that turned into a laugh when Clint made an outraged noise in reply.

With dessert finished Bucky attempted to help Clint with the dishes but he was waved off to the couch and told to find something good. He was still mulling his options when Clint walked in and took a seat next to him on the couch. Bucky automatically lifted his arm and Clint slotted in comfortably against him.

At the end of the night he couldn't really say much about the shows they'd watched, but he did recall quite vividly how comfortable, how good, the feel of Clint pressed up next to him was.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

“Can I ask you something Stevie?” Bucky said, pulling up a stool at the breakfast bar in their kitchen. Steve glanced up from his newspaper ( _'Yes Tony, I know there is a digital version but that doesn't give me the smell or tactile sensation of a real newspaper, now does it?'_ ) and Bucky could tell from the look in his eyes that he'd been about to say something smart – probably 'I think you just did' but then he got a good look at Bucky's expression and his face sobered.

“Of course, Buck. Anything.” Sometimes Bucky wondered if the serum enhanced Steve's ability to emote because his just looked so fucking earnest it was ridiculous.

“Why didn't you ever try to say anything about Clint and I? Ask me about it or just talk or even joke?”

“Bucky...”

“And not just how you teased about my outfit a few weeks ago. I mean, you would have Before.”

“I'm so sorry Buck, I really am.” Steve's face was just so fucking earnest. “I guess – I didn't want to seem like I was pushing you? Which is stupid and insulting, I know”

“How would asking be pushing?”

“Well...Considering everything,” he gestured vaguely, “I guess I wasn't sure how you were with relationships anymore.”

“You thought Hydra somehow removed my ability to be attracted to men as well as women?”

“No not that, More the uh – the sexual component.”

“You mean to tell me, after all the health scans and everything, the tests, the fact that the fucking tower itself is a butler – no offense Jarvis.”

“None taken, Sergeant Barnes.”

“You still thought I was what? Chemically castrated or something?”

“God Bucky, no!” Steve's face was horrified, likely both by the idea that would happen and maybe that Bucky would think he thought it might. 

“They didn't...they didn't do anything like that to you, did they?”

Yup. He'd read that one right. “No Steve. I don't recall what all they did, but nothing like that. I rarely had honey pot missions, but once or twice it came up – so to speak. Otherwise, it just wasn't part of my mission. Not in my programming. I wasn't out of the ice long enough for human emotions creep back in either – too many things would go haywire if I was.”

“God Bucky, I'm so-”

“It's okay Stevie, I'm okay.” And he was, as much as he could be he supposed. It was all still a work in progress and probably would be for a long time. But most days things got just a tiny bit easier and he healed just a little bit more.

“What I meant was – I wasn't sure how you felt after everything that happened. If you were interested in a relationship – now let me finish,” Steve held a hand up when Bucky breathed in to say something. “So you an' me – we're bisexual - attracted to both guys and gals. Now they also have a name for people who aren't attracted to anyone. Or just don't feel a sexual attraction or romantic one. And uh – well I know you were into it before -”

“You were wondering if maybe I was asexual now?”

“Yeah,” Steve breathed a relieved sigh. “I mean, I don't believe you can change a person like that but – I haven't really seen you looking like you did before.” 

“Honestly Stevie, it's not been something I've thought about one way or another I guess. Obviously – given the Clint situation.”

“I know I should have just come out and asked you about it, I know, I just didn't want to push you to talk about it if you weren't ready. And I could see how great you and Clint got along and that's so wonderful. I guess I was just happy you were enjoying yourself with someone? And then Clint and I talked-”

“You and Clint talked about my relationship with him?”

“Before he asked you out – it was about asking you out, actually.”

“Did,” he took a breath, he wouldn't be angry if this was the case, but he would be annoyed. “Did Clint ask you for permission?”

“No!” Steve said. “He was having a hard time reading if you were interested. He wanted to get my feel on the situation.”

“And no one thought to ask me how I felt?”

“No one wanted to push you-”

“Dammit Steve, I thought the soft treatment and eggshells phase was over with, especially from the two of you!”

“It wasn't the brainwashing we were worried about,” Steve replied, voice taking on an almost desperate note. “We both thought you might be ace.”

“I don't even know if I'm ace!” Was he? He knew he hadn't been before Hydra. He'd had a very active sex drive. But now...well now he hadn't really thought about it at all. He didn't think you could wholesale change a person's sexuality any more than Steve did. Certainly it couldn't be done by those horribly evil conversion camps. But with the extensive work Hydra had done to control him, how invasive they'd been – what if they had cut or burned something out?

He found that he hoped they hadn't, even though he was pretty damn sure it wouldn't make a difference. If he did want a relationship with Clint, which more and more he was realizing he very much did, it seemed Clint would be open to it not involving physical aspects beyond cuddling and the like. And Bucky knew asexuality was completely and totally valid, but he hadn't been wired that way before and he wasn't sure if he was now.

“Look Buck. I'm sorry. I thought it was all okay when you started going out.”

“Did you know they call it hanging out now? I refuse to use the term 'kids these days' but, they do.”

“Clint's not a kid.”

“No. No he isn't. But he never said date either, not exactly. Though I have realized in hindsight how our dates were a little more than friends hanging out.”

“He really cares a lot about you Buck. And I'm not saying it's right, but, I can see how he might have been nervous if not a little scared to outright call it dating and took your acquiescence and enjoyment to mean you were on the same page. I mean, with his history and all the nerves make sense. And how he maybe wouldn't want to scare you off if you had been under the assumption that dating would have to mean sex eventually.”

“I suppose,” Bucky agreed. And Clint had been careful on the dates – only initiating contact when Bucky had done so first or otherwise indicated he was okay with it. Well – aside from the kiss after their last date. And, hindsight being 20/20 he could now see how Clint had probably come to the conclusion Bucky would be amenable to it.

 

 

~~|~~

 

 

“Ice skating?” Bucky raised both brows at Clint who merely beamed in reply.

“Yeah! Ice skating!” Winter tradition and all that. Haven't you ever been before, Mr. Star Athlete in school?”

Ahhh a callback to one of the lines about him in the Smithsonian exhibit. Had he and Steve gone skating? Had his parents ever taken him and Rebecca? “You know, I'm not sure.”

Clint's face did that complicated thing that meant he was feeling sad on Bucky's behalf that he couldn't recall good things from his childhood and angry enough to want to punish people for him but that he didn't really want Bucky to know even though he knew he did. It...was a strangely endearing look. At least, Bucky found it equal parts confusing (someone other than Steve having such strong feelings on his behalf) and something he couldn't quite name.

“Well, either way, it should be a good time.”

 

 

~~

 

 

The rink at Rockefeller was crowded but not as bad as Bucky had expected it to be from the glimpses he'd caught on the news. Still, he was glad for Clint's presence at his side, letting him take the lead navigating the line for skate rental and finding them a comfortable place to lace up.

“You know, we could probably talk Tony into putting a rink in at the Tower I bet,” Clint said, knocking his shoulder against Bucky's as they stood at the rail while the Zamboni cleared the ice.

“You think so huh?” Bucky asked, briefly wondering about the logistics of it. It could be fun. And sure, the Avengers wouldn't use it at the same time as the public most likely (save for special events) but wouldn't it be a nice change to go to the rink in the middle of the night and skate laps rather than run laps in the gym?

Conscious of the initial press of people, they hung back for a moment until Clint felt it was best to enter the rink when their time slot began. And okay, Bucky couldn't remember if he had skated before, but, he was the Winter Solider – a world class athlete thanks to the knock-off serum. How hard could it be? Famous last words there, because it was much harder than anticipated as it turned out, when he'd taken only a few strides and promptly ended up on his ass. He glanced up at Clint whose face went from concerned to shocked to amused in a flash. They stared at each other for a moment, smirks growing wider and wider before they finally broke out laughing.

“That was...” Clint tried.

“I know!”

“I didn't think that could happen,” Clint said, still laughing as he held out an arm for Bucky to haul himself to his feet with. It took a bit, but between the two of them (and with Clint also anchoring himself on the rail for steadiness) Bucky managed to get back to his feet. He was pressed against Clint's chest, his own hand resting on the railing next to Clint's and they shared a short breathless smile. 

“I didn't factor in the shift of my center of gravity with the skates and how the arm would need to be accounted for, especially with the ice conditions.”

“It was a pretty spectacular fail,” Clint said, still grinning.

“Well, go big or go home right?” Clint's bright happy laugh at that made Bucky's stomach warm.

“Okay Bambi, wanna try again?”

“Sure.” Bucky stuck against the railing, getting a better feel for the ice, the skates, how shifting his body even just a little made a big difference. Once comfortable, he pushed away from the railing, startling slightly when Clint's hand closed around his.

“Is this okay?” He asked, slowing his pace to match Bucky's.

Bucky nodded dimly. He had been enjoying watching Clint skate a few paces ahead of him before (the view was pretty damn spectacular) but this was nice too. “I'll try not to take you down with me,” he replied. 

They made several laps around the rink, Clint's skills on skates and excellent vision ensuring they didn't bump into anyone and limited close encounters to only a handful. It was...exhilarating. The smell of the ice and the sounds of the people around them. The wind on his face and the feel of Clint's hand in his.

And then, Clint let go of his hand and sped up a step, turning and skating so he was facing Bucky. “Wanna go faster?” Clint asked, and Bucky was so distracted by the sight of him skating backwards (he'd seen that so many times watching hockey games and he understood the mechanics of it but damn if Clint didn't somehow make it look...sexy) that he didn't really have time to reply before Clint was grabbing his hands and pulling.

“Oh...okay...I was-” And they were moving at a decent clip relative to the size of the rink, Clint still somehow managing to navigate despite facing Bucky.

“I know this isn't really that dangerous, but you're a little crazy, you know that, right?” Bucky said, he was still smiling and enjoying himself immensely so there was no bite to the words.

“Yup! And you love it.”

Yeah. Yeah he did.

Eventually they slowed and made their way towards the exit, Clint turned back around and taking his hand to navigate them through the flow of people. And then an idea popped into Bucky's head and he grinned. Turnabout was fair play and Clint had startled him a little with the speedup.

Now that he had the hang of it, it was easy to overbalance himself on purpose – and pull Clint down with him as well.

“I'd ask what happened since you were doing so well, but I think that was on purpose,” Clint said through a laugh as they untangled themselves.

“I don't know what you mean,” Bucky replied, his best innocent look in place as he reached with his metal hand as if to help Clint and promptly stuck it (sans glove) up his shirt. Clint let out the most hilariously satisfying squawk and then flailed.

“What the—fudge!”

Bucky let himself fall back onto the ice laughing himself breathless. Amusement soon won over his outrage and Clint joined him. They got more than a few looks from people but were left to their amusement.

“I suppose we should get up huh?” Bucky asked as the laughter tapered off and he said up again, leaning into Clint's space.

“Yeah. Probably.” Clint replied. There was a look on his face that Bucky felt he should be able to recognize but couldn't. Whatever it was, it passed, and Clint just smiled again and tucked a loose bit of hair behind Bucky's ear. Strange how so small an action felt so big. How the brush of Clint's hands, chilled from the air even though he'd been wearing gloves, made his ear feel warm where they'd brushed across it.

They scrambled up and left the rink, grabbing hot chocolates and sitting close together to sip it as they watched the skaters go round and rough. Sufficiently warmed, they returned to the ice, talking laps and chatting easily. Before Bucky knew it, it was late and they were making their way off the ice when their time was up, turning their skates in and getting hot chocolates for the road. They continued to hold hands as they walked back to the Tower and it felt like the most natural thing in the world. 

Their hands fell apart in the elevator, but they remained pressed together from shoulder on down until they exited on main the communal floor. Then, Clint walked with him a short ways before stopping. He looked both hopeful and nervous and Bucky was about to ask him what was wrong when he leaned in and pressed their lips together.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought long and hard about how to approach Steve's (and Clint's) thoughts that perhaps Bucky was now somewhere on the asexuality spectrum. While I do want more representation, I also didn't want to make any sort of suggestion that even Hydra could change a person's sexuality - it's just too slippery a slope. But it was important to me that Steve and Clint had been open and okay with the idea that Bucky could be ace. I wrote Bucky as more just being so very used to not thinking/feeling anything sexual or romantic that he was almost demisexual - he didn't notice his attraction to Clint until he'd been in much deeper. 
> 
> If anyone feels I should tag or warn for anything please let me know.


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

“Excuse me, Sgt. Barnes,” Jarvis said when Bucky and Steve stepped into the elevator after their bagel run. Tony had an amazing crew and could get just about anything under the sun, but sometimes cravings could only be served by searching out those little hidden gems of places.

“Yeah Jay?”

“You asked me to tell you when Agent Barton returned from his mission.”

“Thank you, Jarvis,” Bucky replied, pointedly ignoring the smirk and steady nod Steve was giving him. He was probably about three seconds away from pulling out his Matthew McConaughey 'alright alright alright' impression.

“He isn't in his quarters, sir,” Jarvis said when the elevator opened on the communal floor, causing Bucky to pause as Steve stepped out. “He is in the infirmary.”

“Take me there Jarvis,” Bucky said, trying to push down the sudden swell of panic he felt. It was supposed to have been a milk run. Clint was supposed to be fine. Why was he in the infirmary?

“Third observational suite on the left, sir,” Jarvis said before the elevator door opened. He even helpfully projected the occasional directional arrow on the ground as Bucky jogged down the hallway. If he was slightly out of breath when he arrived at the room Clint was in, it wasn't from the jogging, but more the effort to keep the panic at bay.

“Clint!” he blurted when he caught sight of him, wearing his darker tac suit. He looked tired but otherwise unharmed on the surface. No lines of pain drawing his face tight, his body slouching just a little, about as much as he could while still in uniform, which meant he probably didn't have any internal problems either. All in all he looked – good. Wonderful even. 

The best thing Bucky had seen in days.

“You...okay?” Words were hard sometimes, and Clint looked confused while the nurse muffled a likely laugh under a polite cough as she finished up putting away the blood pressure kit. “Jarvis said-”

“Just a routine check-in post mission is all,” the nurse said with a smile. “You're free to go whenever you're ready. Have a good evening, the both of you.” She said, gathering her Stark Pad and slipping past Bucky in the doorway. “Oh – and make sure he gets a good meal and plenty of water. He never eats and drinks properly on these things.”

“I know. I will.” Bucky replied, stepping inside the room and pulling the door shut behind him automatically. With Clint uninjured it was unlikely even Natasha would be down to see him so soon, she generally let him find her if he was fine, but Bucky didn't want to take any chances at being interrupted. Not when he'd finally gotten with the program.

“I missed you,” Bucky said in lieu of a proper greeting, hating the way it jumped out of his mouth. He really wanted to be smoother about all of this. Clint was worth the effort. 

Clint was worth everything, really.

“Yeah?” Clint replied, his expression hinting at his nerves – he'd been scared Bucky wouldn't want to even be friends before he left. He didn't know that Bucky understood everything now.

“I'm not ace,” Bucky said, and inwardly winced because yeah, no, while correct that's not exactly how he wanted to talk about this. “I mean, I suppose I might be demi? But I wasn't before and I—you—shit,” He dropped into the chair beside the bed and Clint turned to face him, hope and caution warring on his face.

“Bucky?” God how he loved the sound of Clint saying his name.

“I'm sorry, this is a little – a lot – awkward. I just. You know how hard of a time I've had adjusting back to being a 'real boy'.” And there was that smile Bucky adored. “I guess being in a relationship – a romantic one specifically – is just another one of those things I have to get use to again. And I want to. I really want to. At least, if it's with you, I want to.”

“With me?” Clint's face couldn't hide the hope now, though his voice was still nervous and Bucky thought back to what Steve said about his history with relationships.

“Yeah, with you,” Bucky reached out to take Clint's hand in his, squeezing it tightly and smiling in relief when Clint returned the grip.

“We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with,” Clint said. “I mean I'd love to sleep with you but I also would like to _sleep_ with you, you know? If you ever want to or are ready for it.”

“You can say sex, Clint. I don't mind.” And they both laughed and Clint's ears colored just a little in the most charming way. “And I want that too. Both of them. Like I said, it's taking a little time but...things are coming back.” And yeah, he wasn't looking around like he had before the war, but that was okay. He had what he wanted right here in front of him and he was plenty happy just looking at Clint.

“How many times did you want to kiss me on our dates?” he asked, thinking back to the looks they'd exchanged while ice skating.

“So many. So fucking many,” Clint laughed. “It's ridiculous how fucking adorable you are sometimes. I just about lost my mind with wanting to kiss just your stupid cheek or anywhere on your stupid face really. I've never felt such affection ever, not like that, not that strong. I guess taking things slow was good.”

Carefully, Bucky switched from the chair to perch on the exam bed next to Clint. It was a tight fit, but it was good to feel the heat of him along his side. He snaked his right arm around Clint's back and leaned in closer with a sly smile.

“I'm covered in, like, mission grime,” Clint said, whispered really, because they were quite close together.

“I don't care,” Bucky replied, closing the distance to press a kiss to the furrow between Clint's eyebrows, smiling against his skin when he laughed in reply to that. “You are ridiculously cute when you're confused.” 

Clint's nose brushed against his and Bucky held his breath just a moment until Clint's lips ghosted near the corner of his eye. “I love the little laugh lines you have because they remind me how beautiful you are when you're happy.”

They continued back and forth with the feather light presses of lips and compliments for several minutes before they ended up pressing their foreheads together and just breathing. 

“I think...and I don't want to scare you, but – I think I'm falling in love with you,” Bucky whispered eventually and maybe it was weird to say when he hadn't even known they'd been dating, but it was the truth. It had snuck up on him, much as Clint himself had, but he felt the truth in it deep in his bones.

“Not scary,” Clint whispered back fiercely. “Well, maybe a little scary, but it's the good kind of scary?” 

And the angle was a little weird because they were still so close, but Bucky grinned at what he saw in Clint's eyes. “I'm going to kiss you now,” he said.

“Isn't that wha-” and Clint was cut off by Bucky finally pressing their lips together. “Oh,” he managed when they pulled apart again before the both of them leaned in to continue the kiss.

 

 

~~|~~

 

 

Kissing Clint was one of the best things ever. Bucky was beyond glad they'd managed to talk things over and finally get on the same page. He would have hated to have lost this. Hated to have lost Clint. They were still moving slowly, Bucky was still adjusting to the physical side of things, his libido gradually awakening. 

He couldn't quite recall if he'd had only had clean shaven partners in the past, or forgotten what it was like, but he found himself really enjoying the rasp of Clint's stubble against his. Reveled in the heat that simmered in his belly with every brush. 

With a pleased hum, he slotted their lips together for another deep kiss, then pressed biting kisses along Clint's jaw, enjoying how he squirmed beneath him and laughed breathlessly.

“Okay, far be it for me to be the voice of propriety – in fact this is definitely a first and I want that on record-”

“Of course, sir.”

“But, you guys have your own rooms. Your own couches in fact, for this. You know that, right?” Tony said as he entered the room and stood off to the side of the couch. Clint and Bucky had pulled apart when they'd heard him approaching, but even with a quick pull, their clothes were more than a little askew, hair a bit of a mess; and in general they looked exactly like two kids that had been making out on the couch and had been caught at it by one of their dad's. 

“I mean, I'm glad you two figured things out but I'm starting to wonder if I should carry around a spray bottle. And – damn Barnes!” Tony whistled, impressed. “What's it like dating a vampire there, Katniss?”

Clint grinned and pressed a hand to the rather impressive hickey Bucky had given him earlier. His eyebrows then shot up and his grin got a little wider. “Wait – was this? Did you?”

“Yeah...” Bucky's smile was shy, but pleased. During one of their movie nights Clint had jokingly lamented the fact that he'd never been able to make out on the couch as a teenager. Or have been caught out by a parent doing something with a boy or girlfriend as the popular tropes went. Bucky had kept that in mind when he'd planned this date.

“I might be slightly biased, but, you are not only the Most Handsome, but also just the World's Best Boyfriend,” Clint said, capital letters evident in his tone as he leaned across to press a kiss to Bucky's lips.

“You know – I don't want to know.” Tony said, throwing his arms up in mock exasperation. 

Bucky laughed and then rose to his feet, tugging Clint up as well. “C'mon, let's sneak past Steve like we're going to fool around in my bedroom and just cuddle and watch the _Princess Bride_ instead. See how flustered he is if we come out for snacks at some point.

“As you wish,” Clint said, pressing a kiss to the back of Bucky's hand.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [redsector-a](http://redsector-a.tumblr.com/) on tumblr where I reblog many things and complain about life. (But mostly the reblogging.)


End file.
